tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Kim Possible
Kim Possible is an American animated children's television series about a teenage crime fighter who has the task of dealing with worldwide, family, and school issues every day. The show is action-oriented, but also has a light-hearted atmosphere and often lampoons the conventions and clichés of the secret-agent and action genres. It marked the second animated Disney Channel Original Series, and was the first series to be produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, in association with Disney Channel.Originally broadcast from 2002 until 2007, Kim Possible was Disney Channel's longest running original animated series until it was surpassed by Phineas and Ferb. Since early 2014, reruns have been airing on Disney XD in the United States on weekdays, Monday through Friday. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Possible# hide *1 Premise *2 Airings **2.1 North America **2.2 United Kingdom **2.3 Australia **2.4 India **2.5 Latin America **2.6 South Africa **2.7 Netherlands **2.8 Bulgaria **2.9 Philippines *3 Episodes **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Possible#Crossover_with_Lilo_.26_Stitch 3.1 Crossover with Lilo & Stitch] *4 Characters *5 Movies and films *6 DVDs *7 Soundtrack *8 Video games *9 Awards and nominations *10 Epcot theme park attraction *11 International *12 References *13 External links Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kim_Possible# hide Premisehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=1 edit The series revolves around Kim’s fight against criminals as well as her everyday life problems as a normal teenager, which are usually presented as a subplot.[2] Kim lives in what is supposed to be an "Any Town, USA" named Middleton, although it is built around a thriving NASA-like Space Center with several supportive Science Labs. Creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley claim they created the show in an elevator. As they tell it, McCorkle looked at Schooley and said, "Kim Possible: she can do anything". Schooley at once replied, "Her partner is Ron Stoppable: he can't do anything". The creators also maintain that it was always their intention for Kim and Ron to eventually become involved romantically, rather than just remaining best friends. This becomes a reality in the supposed series-ending movie, Kim Possible: So the Drama. The romantic theme also continues in season four.[3] The series premiered on Disney Channel on June 7, 2002,[4] and the first episode to air, "Crush", was nominated for a Primetime Emmy award the following year. After the premiere of this episode, Kim Possible was the most-watched and highest-rated television show on Disney Channel at that time. The series as a whole was nominated for the Daytime Emmy in 2004 and again in 2005 (that year it received five nominations and won one for Outstanding Sound Mixing — Live Action and Animation).[5] The show has been widely praised for its dialogue, animation, and characters (both heroic and villainous).[6] On February 22, 2005, after three seasons and 65 episodes, the show ended production. Due to the popularity of the series and grassroots operations by dedicated KP fans, Disney announced on November 29, 2005, that the show would be renewed for a fourth season, which debuted on Disney Channel on February 10, 2007. The series finale aired on September 7, 2007, with the airing of the one-hour-long concluding episode "Graduation."[7] Steve Loter documented the production of the final episode of season four, and thus the completion of the Kim Possible franchise, in a blog titled "So the Finale" hosted on Blogger. It included behind-the-scenes and production information from the perspective of the crew as well as production sketches from one of several alternative endings that had been scripted. "So the Finale" maintained an open comment system allowing fans to express their views on the franchise and its closure.[8] The show's title music, "Call Me, Beep Me," is sung by Christina Milian. Artist Stephen Silver was the lead character designer. The series is currently the second longest running Disney Channel Original Series in terms of duration, running for five years and three months, having been surpassed by Phineas & Ferb in 2013. Airingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=2 edit North Americahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=3 edit Kim Possible premiered in 2002 on Disney Channel and the series ended airing new episodes in 2007. It also has been aired on Toon Disney in the United States and Family in Canada. Episodes have been aired on ABC as part of its ABC Kids lineup.[9] On September 27, 2013, Kim Possible returned to Disney Channel for a single airing of two episodes part of Disney Channel's 'Throwback Thursday' midnight timeslot.[10] This airing was repeated on September 28, 2013. Starting on February 3, 2014, Kim Possible can only be seen weekdays twice daily on Disney XD. At 10 AM E/T and at 3:00 PM E/T. United Kingdomhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=4 edit In the UK, the show has often been aired on GMTV's children's weekend slot Toonattik, on ITV1. The show is being broadcast daily at 9:30pm showing two back to back episodes on Disney Cinemagic until it last aired on 27 March 2013. Repeats are now shown on Disney Channel. Australiahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=5 edit In Australia, Kim Possible can be seen on Disney Channel Australia 2 times a day At 4.05 AM & 11.20 PM starting 9 November 2013 Indiahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=6 edit In India, Disney Channel broadcast Kim Possible when the channel began in 2004. From early 2014, the series has been broadcast again on Disney Channel India from Monday to Friday at 3:30 and 7:30 pm. Latin Americahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=7 edit It is still being aired on Disney Channel Latin America in the Pacific feed from Monday to Friday in the animated block. South Africahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=8 edit It is also being aired on Disney Channel South Africa Netherlandshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=9 edit In the Netherlands, Kim Possible can only be found on Disney XD Netherlands. Bulgariahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=10 edit The Bulgarian version of Kim Possible (Ким Суперплюс) premiered in 2005 on BNT Channel 1, with a dub produced by Disney Character Voices International; the Disney weekend block however was closed without notice on January 1, 2006. After more than two years absence, Jetix CEE brought the series' first season back in August 2008, with the old Bulgarian dub appearing from October of that year. After Jetix was changed to Disney Channel, it repeated season 2 (which aired on Channel 1 as well). It has been reported that the previously undubbed season 3 is now ready for broadcasting. It is expected that it will be dubbed by the same sound studio as before (Alexandra Audio). Philippineshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=11 edit The show was being aired on Disney Channel Asia during early hours of the morning, until the fourth quarter of 2013, when it was moved to weekdays at 3 PM. Episodeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=12 edit Main article: List of Kim Possible episodes Crossover with Lilo & Stitchhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=13 edit Kim Possible comes to Kauai with Ron Stoppable in an episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series named after Ron's pet naked mole rat Rufus. The two help Lilo rescue Stitch from Dr. Drakken, while Jumba mistakes Rufus for one of his missing experiments. Charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=14 edit Main article: List of Kim Possible charactershttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:KPC.jpgCover for "Crush", pilot episode of Kim Possible featuring Kim (center), Ron (left), Rufus (right), Drakken (top-right) and Shego (top-left).The show centers around beautiful teenage crime-fighter Kim Possible and her faithful and loveable (yet trouble-prone) sidekick and boyfriend (since Season 4) Ron Stoppable. Ron owns a pet naked mole rat named Rufus, who proves an excellent aide to Ron and Kim in their many battles versus Dr. Drakken and various other foes. Ron is also the main source of comic relief for the show. During the show, Kim and Ron progress through Middleton High School, starting in tenth grade in the pilot episode, Crush, and ending with a graduation party as Seniors in the final episode, Graduation. Together, the duo fights various antagonists, most commonly Doctor Drakken, assisted by his beautiful henchwoman Shego, whose unsuccessful world domination schemes appear in most episodes of the show. The other common villains are Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Señor Senior, Sr. and Jr., and Professor Dementor. Monkey Fist starts out as an Indiana Jones-like persona, but soon turns into a megalomaniacal practitioner of monkey kung fu also known as Tai Shing Pek Kwar as shown in the episode Monkey Fist Strikes written by Gary Sperling, which is a real-life fighting discipline supernaturalized and portrayed as mystical in the series.[11] Duff Killigan is an overweight Scottish golf player who wears a kilt and attacks his opponents with exploding golf balls.[12] The Señor Senior father and son duo are at first just extremely rich people owning a large resort island. However, they are inadvertently pushed into the evil business by Ron Stoppable. Senior, the father, is more business-oriented, as his son tends to exploit the evil ways for not-so-evil deeds, such as opening a personal disco.[13][14] Little is revealed about Professor Dementor, an antagonist with a German accent obsessed with world domination schemes like Doctor Drakken, his sworn enemy, although Dementor usually turns out to be more successful.[15][16] Movies and filmshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=15 edit *''Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time'' *''Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama'' DVDshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=16 edit Soundtrackhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=17 edit Main article: Kim Possible (soundtrack) Video gameshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=18 edit Main article: Kim Possible video games*''Disney's Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist'' (GBA) — released, November 15, 2002 *''Disney's Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise'' (GBA) — released, September 22, 2004 *''Disney's Kim Possible 3: Team Possible'' (GBA) — released, July 26, 2005 *''Disney's Kim Possible: Kimmunicator'' (DS) — released, November 9, 2005 *''Disney's Kim Possible: What's the Switch?'' (PS2) — released, October 19, 2006 *''Disney's Kim Possible: Global Gemini'' (DS) — released, February 13, 2007 *''Disney's Kim Possible: Legend of the Monkeys Eye'' (PC) — released, August 2, 2007 Awards and nominationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=19 edit *'Daytime Emmy Awards' :2005 - Outstanding Sound Mixing - Live Action and Animation - Melissa Ellis and Fil Brown (Won) Epcot theme park attractionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=20 edit Based on the series, the Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure was an interactive attraction that took place in several of Epcot's World Showcase pavilions in Walt Disney World. The attraction is an electronic scavenger hunt that has guests using special "Kimmunicators" (in actuality, modified cell phones) to help Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable solve a "crime" or disrupt an evil-doer's "plans for global domination." The "Kimmunicator" is able to trigger specific events within the pavilion grounds that provide clues to completing the adventure. Launched in January 2009 and presented by Verizon Wireless, the Adventure is included in park admission.[17] The attraction was closed on May 18, 2012 to make way for a similar attraction themed around the character of "Agent P" from the Disney Channel animated television show Phineas and Ferb. The new attraction, now called "Disney's Phineas and Ferb's Agent P World Showcase Adventure" opened in June 2012.[18] Internationalhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=21 edit A Mandarin version aired on CCTV-12 in China. The Arabic dub made its debut on Disney Channel Middle East in 2002, whilst later occasionally airing for MBC 3's "Disney on 3" block. In the Arabic dub, most of the characters' names were changed to reflect the lingual puns of the original names; Kim Possible is called "Damo Staheel" (a pun on the term mostaheel مستحيل which is Arabic for "impossible"), Ron Stoppable is called "Mostah Aed", Rufus is called "Fa'roon", Wade is called "Awad", Shego is called "Shahira", and Dr. Drakken is called "Daraken". In addition, the Arabic dub of the series was initially performed by Lebanese actors, when traditionally it is Egyptian, however, for some unknown reason, the dubbing cast was entirely changed to Egyptian actors for the fourth season. Despite this, the Arabic dub of Kim Possible was one of the few Disney TV series that used standard Arabic instead of a colloquial Arabic dialect, although colloquial terms were loosely used. The show aired on the French Disney Channel and then on TF1's Disney show in France. Several changes were made in the names to fit with translated jokes: for example Ron is called Robin Trépide ("Intrépide", meaning intrepid: some kind of a courageous and adventurer). In Germany, Austria and Switzerland Kim Possible was aired on Super RTL, ORF 1 and SF zwei. Kim was dubbed by Anna Carlsson. In Bulgaria the show was aired on Kanal 1 in 2005. The same translation was made available on the Bulgarian version of Jetix on October 20, 2008 (name changes: Kim Possible - Kim Superplus / Ким Суперплюс; Ron Staythere / Рон Стойситам). In Sweden, the show has been aired on SVT1, Disney Channel Sweden and Toon Disney Sweden. The show was dubbed to Swedish, but the names were the same as in the original version. This is also so in the Dutch version. The Hungarian version aired on the Hungarian RTL in 2006. In the Japanese version of this show, Beni Arashiro sang the main theme "Call Me Beep Me" in both Japanese and English. In India the show retained its name as Kim Possible and was aired on Disney Channel India and various channels airing Disney cartoons dubbed in Hindi. In Greece the series was broadcast on Disney Channel Greece at the same time as the airings on ET1. Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=22 edit #'Jump up ^' Erickson, Hal. "Kim Possible [Animated TV Series"]. Allmovie. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved September 30, 2013. #'Jump up ^' Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley Interview on Kim Possible Season 4 #'Jump up ^' The Background Art of Kim Possible Art director Alan Bodner and executive producer/director Chris Bailey discuss the Background Art of Disney's Kim Possible. #'Jump up ^' "Kim Possible: Cast & Details". TVGuide.com. Retrieved October 27, 2010. #'Jump up ^' Awards for "Kim Possible" (2006), retrieved August 4, 2006 #'Jump up ^' Latest interview with Steve Loter #'Jump up ^' So The Finale, Official Season Four finale production blog by Steve Loter (2008-01-01) #'Jump up ^' Loter Steve (2007) "So the Finale", Blogger #'Jump up ^' earlier Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley Interview #'Jump up ^' http://www.locatetv/listings/disney-channel-pacific#02-May-2013 #'Jump up ^' Kim Possible, episode 13, Monkey Fist Strikes (September 13, 2002) #'Jump up ^' Kim Possible, episode 14, October 31st (October 11, 2002) #'Jump up ^' Kim Possible, episode 3, The New Ron (June 7, 2002) #'Jump up ^' Kim Possible, episode 11, Coach Possible (23 August 2002) #'Jump up ^' Kim Possible, episode 39, Hidden Talent (January 2, 2004) #'Jump up ^' Kim Possible, episode 54, Bonding (October 22, 2004) #'Jump up ^' Disney's Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure Description of EPCOT'S Kim Possible attraction, with demonstration video, from Walt Disney World's website. #'Jump up ^' Agent P on assignment at Epcot External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&action=edit&section=23 edit *Official website *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0278866/ Kim Possible] at the Internet Movie Database *''Disney's Kim Possible'' at the Big Cartoon DataBase *[http://www.tv.com/shows/kim-possible/ Kim Possible] at TV.com |} |} |} Retrieved from "http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Kim_Possible&oldid=618848967"Categories: *Kim Possible *Disney animated television series *2000s American animated television series *2002 American television series debuts *2007 American television series endings *American children's comedy series *Disney Channel shows *English-language television programming *Espionage television series *Family Channel shows *ABC Kids *Disney XD shows *Television series by Disney *Television series revived after cancellation Category:Kim Possible/Media Category:Cheerleaders Category:Cheerleading Shows Category:Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Kim Possible Category:Bob Schooley Category:Mark McCorkle Category:Christy Carlson Romano Category:Will Friedle Category:Nancy Cartwright Category:Tahj Mowry Category:Christina Milian Category:Adam Berry Category:Disney-ABC Domestic Television Category:Stephen Silver Category:William Daniels Category:Eddie Deezen Category:John DiMaggio Category:Jonathan Silverman Category:Brian George Category:Tom Kane Category:Nicole Sullivan Category:Gary Cole Category:Jean Smart Category:Frank Welker Category:Lauren Tom Category:Tara Strong Category:April Winchell Category:Kath Soucie Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Jason Marsden Category:John O'Hurley Category:Adam West Category:Andrea Martin Category:Anneliese van der Pol Category:Ashley Tisdale Category:Brad Garrett Category:Bradley Darryl Wong Category:Breckin Meyer Category:Brian Posehn Category:Raven-Symone Category:Part Of Justin's 3rd Favorite Cartoon Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Disney Show Category:I Love Kim Possible Category:I Love Shego Category:I Love Nicole Sullivan Category:I Love Christy Romano Category:I Love Christina Milian Category:I Love Tara Strong Category:I Love April Winchell Category:I Love Grey DeLisle Category:I Love Jean Smart Category:I Love Lauren Tom Category:I Love Kath Soucie Category:I Love Ashley Tisdale Category:Anna Carlsson Category:Beni Arashiro Category:Crush Category:Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time Category:Kim Category:Ron Category:Shego Category:Dr Drakken Category:Doctor Drakken Category:Rufus Category:Monkey Fist Category:Ron Stoppable Category:Duff Killigan Category:Professor Dementor Category:Jada stevens Category:Utada Hikaru Category:Mediamass